Silky Surprise
by sexy-sassy-proud
Summary: Sweet Sabriel goodness...pure smut no real kinks...fair warning


**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome to _Silky Surprise_. This is gunna be a one chapter boom done type deal.

Sam sat on the bed of the motel room typing away on his computer. Dean was away at some bar and now it was just him and the free Wi-Fi provided by there newest dingy motel. It didn't bother Sam, to be alone; the only thing that bothered Sam was when Dean came back at 3-4 in the morning drunk off his ass wearing his clothes inside and backward or, his even more favorite scenario, when Dean comes back at 1-2 still drunk but with a girl on his arm and he's asked to go take a walk. That's what bothered Sam but when he checked the clock it was fore told that he had about 6 hours in the worst case scenario so he bunkered down and clicked away.

Sam checked the clock again about an hour later, his entire body was cramping up and he deemed it time to stretch and maybe even eat. He wandered over to the small kitchenette with the fridge they stocked earlier that day and pulled out a beer and pre-packaged salad that Dean nearly didn't let him buy.

He sat down at the table and began to eat; he was half way through it when he heard a familiar fluttering sound. "Hey, Samwich," Sam turned around toward the unexpected voice. "Why so surprised?"

"I thought you were Castiel, I didn't expect you to show up," Sam admitted around a mouthful of lettuce.

"Oh, you best not be expecting Castiel for a long while, or Dean either for that matter," Gabriel breathed out in a southern accent.

Sam gave him a quizzical look, "Since when do you have a southern accent, and why should I not be expecting Dean_** AND**_ Castiel back 'for a long while'?" Sam poorly mimicked the southern accent Gabriel previously used to say the words.

"Well I was just in New Orleans and I met some of the most interesting people, well that's a lie no one is interesting, well not anyone, no humans are interesting-"

"I'm offended" Sam sent one of his infamous bitch faces over to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled back.

"Well anyway," Gabriel laughed then snapped and all of a sudden the room around then changed drastically, the air was knocked out of Sam as he fell back onto a soft, silky bed.

"Ooff, what- where am- Gabriel!?" Sam sputtered his head still reeling after being transported.

"Shhh, Samsquatch, no need to get angry," Sam felt the smaller bodied angel crawl onto his lap. "I can make it all better," Gabriel rutted down, grinding his already erect penis down into Sam's hardening penis.

Sam let a moan escaped his lips. This isn't their first escapade and it probably won't be their last but Sam can't help but enjoy every single one of them. "So, Sammy-boy, I can tell you haven't lain with anyone but me since the last time I saw you, what was that? 2, 3 months ago?"

"It's been 3 months but why does that matter?" Sam grunted out.

"When was the last time you slept with someone beside me?" Gabriel licked at Sam's ear purring his words out as he gently grinded into Sam.

"I don't kn-AAAAHH-owww," Sam's words broke out as he Gabriel bit down on his neck while simultaneously grinding down hard into Sam's cock.

"Loyalty, I love it my dear puppy," Gabriel mewled, "Now let's get to the good stuff." Gabriel kissed Sam's ear then planted chaste kisses down Sam's bare chest (who knows how or when that happened) until he reached the top of Sam's tightening jeans.

Sam moaned, the deep timbre of his voice sending soft vibrations down his body and into the archangels lips. Gabriel's impatience kicked in just at that moment and he lift one of his hands and snapped, sending away Sam's pants, shoes, underwear, and socks to somewhere in Quito, Ecuador.

Sam let out a sharp huff of breathe as the cold air in the silky room hit his previously covered body parts. Gabriel smirked and took Sam's enormous cock into his mouth in one shot. A perk of being an angel is no gag reflex and Gabriel was using that perk to its full potential.

The trickster hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head viciously as Sam bucked his hips up and up into his mouth until he was nearly completely off the bed. Sam reached his peak in the arch no longer able to move any further toward the sky and came hard into Gabriel's willing mouth incoherent babble spilling from his own along with Gabriel's name.

Sam flopped down onto the bed beneath him when he was completely rung out, panting and sweating as he recovered. Gabriel scooted up and lay across his chest. Sam reached down and moved to satisfy Gabriel to find a wet spot in the place of the hard dick he was expecting. He looked up at Gabriel quirking an eye brow and smirking ever so slightly. Gabriel turned a deep red, "Sometimes, Sammy, I can't help myself when I'm with you."

Sam smiled and sucked Gabriel back to his full potential prepping him for round 2.

**Author's Note: **So this one didn't take that long but whatever still more to come have some ideas but if you have any requested or suggestions feel free to share :DDD


End file.
